


A Wild Trope Appears

by Hatteress (goddammitstacey)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fourth Wall? What Fourth Wall?, Hypothermia trope themes, M/M, No actual hypothermia though, Protective Derek, Tumblr Prompt, fandom tropes, utter crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitstacey/pseuds/Hatteress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh my god, it is not that cold,” Stiles says.</p>
<p>Derek yanks on the scarf he’s in the process of wrapping around Stiles’ neck like a giant, scratchy boa constrictor. “There’s snow Stiles, actual snow - do you know what <em>happens</em> to you in snow?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wild Trope Appears

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt ahoy!

"Oh my god, it is not that cold," Stiles says.

Derek yanks on the scarf he's in the process of wrapping around Stiles' neck like a giant, scratchy boa constrictor. "There's snow Stiles, actual snow - do you know what _happens_ to you in snow?"

Stiles rolls his eyes, thankful he can even move that much. Derek's shoved him into six layers of thermals, shirts, jackets and overcoats at this point. He's starting to feel like the Michelin man. "Just because _one_ trope gets popular in fandom does not mean-"

"Did Scott say he wanted to ice skate?" Derek asks suddenly, freezing with a pair of the biggest freaking boots Stiles has ever seen in his hand. Whole families of eskimos could have lived in them. Jesus.

"I think he mentioned something about-"

"That's not happening," Derek snaps. "You could fall through the ice."

Stiles throws his hands up, or tries to at least. "Oh my god," he groans. "Could you please at least try to be less of a crazy person?"

"Being concerned for your safety does not make me a crazy person," Derek growls. "Now tip over onto the bed so I can get your boots on."

Stiles sighs and does so, wondering if this is what people in those hilarious sumo wrestler suits from Charlie's Angels felt like. "Y'know," he says, staring up at the ceiling as Derek wrestles with the boots. "The whole point of the hypothermia trope is porn." Derek freezes mid-lace and Stiles grins. "I'm supposed to get cold and then we have to rub all over eachother to warm me up," he explains. "It's like, textbook."

For the longest moment Derek doesn't move, and then suddenly his face is looming over Stiles'. "You can lose two layers," he says and Stiles would fist-pump but his arm can't bend that way at the moment. "But we are _not_ ice skating."

Stiles grins. "You're just saying that 'cause you fell on your ass last time."

**Author's Note:**

> Come attack me on Tumblr! [hatteress.tumblr.com](http://hatteress.tumblr.com)


End file.
